


It's On

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	It's On

✎ It’s summer break  
✎ You agreed to help your niece out with her lemonade stand  
✎ Because you’re the best auntie ever  
✎ It’s only been a few days but the business is going well  
✎ And there had been no issues  
✎ Two days later, you and your niece notice another lemonade stand  
✎ Setting up right across the road!  
✎ A really hot guy around your age and his nephew are running it  
✎ Giving you a big wave as they spot you  
✎ The really hot guy comes over to introduce himself  
✎ “Hi, I’m Jackson!”  
✎ His smile is as bright as the sun glaring down at you  
✎ And yes, he’s really hot  
✎ He’s also really flirty  
✎ And just when you’re about to flirt back  
✎ Because you’re only human  
✎ Your niece clears her throat next to you  
✎ And you’re reminded of the predicament you’re in  
✎ He’s good looking but there is no way you are betraying your niece  
✎ Your ugly competitive side also shows its head  
✎ So you kindly ask him to move his stand  
✎ As you and your niece were there first  
✎ He looks at you like you’ve grown two heads  
✎ He explains that he’s trying to be the best uncle ever  
✎ “So, that’s going to have to be a no, baby girl”  
✎ You flush and try to scoff at him to cover yourself  
✎ But he doesn’t miss it, smirking before he leaves  
✎ “Oh, it’s on.”  
✎ You spend the next two days observing your competition  
✎ It’s been pretty even on both sides  
✎ You need to step it up a notch to not disappoint your niece  
✎ So you come up with the greatest plan ever  
✎ Baking cupcakes to go along with your lemonades  
✎ It was an instant success  
✎ More customers were going to visit your stand instead of Jackson’s  
✎ And you hold your head up in victory when he looks your way  
✎ Jackson’s not one to back down  
✎ So he accepts your challenge  
✎ And comes up with a plan of his own  
✎ The next day, you notice that the number of people running his stand  
✎ Increased in number  
✎ There’s an additional six guys there  
✎ All attractive as hell  
✎ They turn out to be super talented too  
✎ Because they start performing to attract more customers  
✎ All the customers waiting by your stand go over to see what the fuss is about  
✎ Especially the females — because why wouldn’t you check them out?  
✎ And now it’s Jackson’s turn to smirk to you in victory  
✎ This keeps up for a few days  
✎ And no one ever stops by your niece’s stand anymore  
✎ Your niece is devastated  
✎ And unfortunately neither of you could come up with a decent enough plan  
✎ So you both sadly decide to close up shop  
✎ Jackson’s friend Jinyoung notices that you haven’t been there the past few days  
✎ So he brings this to Jackson’s attention  
✎ “It looks like you won. Do we need to keep doing this?”  
✎ Jackson feels terrible and wants to apologise  
✎ But he doesn’t see you or your niece for the next few days  
✎ Fate must be on his side though  
✎ Because he bumps into you at the cafe one afternoon  
✎ “Hi”  
✎ “Hi, Jackson” you smile. “How’s the business going?”  
✎ “It’s okay. Where have you guys been?”  
✎ “You won over all the customers, so we’ve had to close up shop.”  
✎ You say all of this with a smile on your face  
✎ Telling him that there are no hard feelings  
✎ Your niece has also forgotten about it  
✎ As she ended up going to summer camp  
✎ Jackson still feels bad so he wants to make it up to you and your niece  
✎ You inform him that she’s at camp for the remainder of summer  
✎ “Oh, what about you? You want to grab some dinner?”  
✎ You are taken aback by the question  
✎ “You don’t have to do that Jackson, really. I’m not that upset over it.”  
✎ You flash him another smile before turning the other way  
✎ Jackson chases you and blocks your path  
✎ “I know that I don’t have to do it, but I want to do it.”  
✎ “Sorry?”  
✎ He laughs heartily before replying  
✎ “I would like to take you out on a date.”  
✎ Luckily your niece isn’t around to hold you back this time  
✎ Because there’s no way you were going to decline him  
✎ “I’d like that.”  
✎ You guess there’s nothing wrong with a little rivalry after all


End file.
